Brothers
by Ultimate Anime Fan
Summary: Zoro and Smoker have a lot in common. They even look alike for all we care. Could it be that they are brothers!  Crappy summary but better story and might feature ZoSan
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. Here's a story about Zoro and Smoker being brothers. Please enjoy and review afterwards ^^

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

Zoro yawned in boredom and watched as the marine trying to free himself from the handcuffs once again. "You do know that those handcuffs are made of sea stone, right?" he asked, causing Smoker to glare at him. "Shut up."

"Captain Smoker, what will we do? These pirates will surely do something to us if we don't escape soon." Tashigi said and several marines behind her nodded. Zoro stared at them blankly. 'This is getting bothersome. How the hell did they end up in here again?'

_Flashback_

"_MARINE SHIP SIGHTED AND SMOKER'S ON IT!" Usopp yelled into the intercom. Nami immediately got out and started ordering everybody to prepare to escape. "Couldn't we just beat them up?" Luffy asked. "No way! It'll be too risky and that's Smoker's ship!" she said._

"_Smokey's here? Yosh, let's fight!" he yelled but he was stopped by a punch to his head. Suddenly, Nami felt something strange. She listened carefully and then her eyes widened. "A storm is coming!" she whispered alarmingly. "Sanji-kun, raise the sails and Franky, prepare to use Coup de Burst! A big storm's coming this way!" she yelled._

"_Hai, Nami-swan!" Sanji immediately replied while Franky nodded._

"_STRAWHAT, ESCAPE IS FUTILE!" a familiar voice from above shouted. "Smokey!" Luffy grinned at him and got into a fighting stance. "Look behind him! He's using smoke to make their ship move faster!" Usopp shouted in alarm and panic._

"_Attack their ship!" a cry was heard and then the marines were soon crowding the Thousand Sunny._

"_COUP DE BURST IS READY!" Franky's shout was heard from below. 'Damn it! The storm's coming fast and if we won't have much time if we get rid of these marines.' Nami grit her teeth as she contemplated on what to do._

"_Go for it! We won't have time if we push these marines overboard!" she shouted back as she hit a marine with her Climatact. "Alright then, everybody hold tight!" Franky hurriedly pushed some buttons._

"_Eh? What's happening?" a marine looked down as he felt the ship shake and rumble. "COUP DE BURST!_

"_AAAAHHH! WE'RE FLYING!" the marines shouted in surprise and every one of them, excluding the pirates who were holding onto something tightly, were knocked out when they landed roughly._

_Flashback over_

"Oi, lunch is ready." Sanji said as he appeared from the doorway. He instantly appeared in front of Tashigi and placed a well decorated plate in front of her. "Please enjoy, mellorine!" he said with hearts in his eyes.

She was reluctant but decided to eat it anyway. "Delicious." her eyes widened at the first bite. "Mellorine!" Sanji said as he did his noodle dance. "Pervert cook." Zoro muttered under his breath. "What was that, moss for brains?" Sanji replied.

"You heard me, dart brow!"

"Why you lazy –"

"Enough!" Nami punched them both. "Nami-swan is so cute when she's angry!" Sanji wooed while Zoro called her a witch. "Anyway…" she turned to face the marines who were tied up on the grassy deck. "What should we do with these guys?"

"You could untie us for a start." Smoker replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "If we did, you would probably attack us and try to capture us so the answer is no." Zoro said. "I thought I told you to shut up, brat." The marine glared at him once again. A vein appeared on Zoro's forehead. "What did you just call me?" he growled. "Enough! We don't need you fighting! Sanji-kun, give them their lunch and Zoro, will you please try to control your temper?" and with that, Nami walked away and left.

_A few hours later…_

Zoro yawned. 'Why am I still watching these guys when I should be sleeping already?'

"Having a hard time sleeping, brat?" He glared at the marine officer. "Yeah and you are the reason why along with your stupid comrades' snores." Smoker glared. "That's no way to talk to your brother, brat."

Zoro snorted. "So calling your brother a brat is supposed to be the right way?" he replied. Both glared at each other but the staring contest was broken when they heard a crash. They both turned around and saw Usopp standing in the doorway in his pajamas. Near him was a broken glass of water.

"Ah~ Zoro and Smoker as brothers? I must be dreaming." He said to himself. "You are and if you are not, then we would've killed you already." Smoker growled while Zoro just glared at the sniper.

"Ah~ I see. Goodnight then!" Usopp said and then hurried to the men's quarters.

The two brothers inwardly let out a sigh of relief. "Well, sleep well brat." Zoro snorted and said, "Sure, if you don't snore."

As the two men fell asleep, an ear on the floor disappeared.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

Why was Robin eavesdropping? I don't know but she knows when something is going on. And if you haven't figured it out, Usopp got up to drink a glass of water. I will try to reveal their past in the next chapter so please review for suggestions!


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up!" Zoro opened his eyes and looked at Nami. "Could you please shut up? It's too early." He replied after giving out a yawn. "You were the one who slept during the watch! What would've happened if they got free?" she screeched.

"But they didn't, witch." He said and narrowly avoided a kick. "Never talk to Nami-swan like that, marimo!" Sanji said angrily. "Could you brats shut up? It's too early." A deep voice growled.

'De javu?' Nami thought as soon as she heard Smoker. "Are you finally awake, old man?" Zoro said. "Don't get too cocky, brat!"

"Ah, everyone seems so lively today." A calm voice sounded. Everyone turned towards Robin. "Cook-san, could you please start cooking breakfast?" she asked. "Anything for you, my beautiful flower!" Sanji swooned as he noodle danced to the kitchen.

She waited for him to disappear before speaking again. "May I talk to you in private, swordsman-san?" Zoro looked at her with confusion before shrugging. She motioned for her to follow him and they soon arrived in the library.

"Please take a seat." She gestured towards a chair as she took her own.

"Swordsman-san, I have heard a very intriguing conversation last night and want you to answer me truthfully." Robin said while staring at Zoro directly. "Just cut the crap woman and spit it out." He replied gruffly.

"Are you and Smoker brothers?" she asked almost immediately causing Zoro to glare at her. "How'd you know? Wait! Don't bother answering. We're not really brothers though. We're half-brothers." He said with a sigh. "But I suppose you want to know more?"

"I am quite interested about your past." Robin said with a smile.

Zoro frowned as if in deep thought. "Fine… that is IF you promise not to tell anyone else." Robin smiled in glee as he finally gave in. "You have my word."

He sighed again before starting. "Okay, it all started when I was about 5 years old…

_Flashback_

"_Brother, how does smoke taste?" a 5 year old Zoro asked a 20 year old Smoker. The age difference was quite big. Smoker's mother was killed by pirates recently so his father remarried another woman and gave birth to Zoro._

"_It's… complicated." He answered as he dressed in a marine uniform. Zoro tilted his head in confusion. "What's brother doing?" he asked._

_Smoker turned to him and grinned. "I got accepted in the marines! I'm gonna defeat pirates all over the world and avenge Mom! I'm also gonna bring justice to the world."Zoro's eyes widened in awe but his mood quickly deflated._

"_That means you'we weaving?" he asked in a wavering voice. Smoker panicked. Zoro always talked like that when he was close to crying. "Don't worry, I'll be back."_

"_P-pwomise?_

"_Promise, pinky swear?"_

"_Pinky swear!"_

"Stop moving Usopp!" a voice said from behind the door, causing both occupants of the room to stop the story. Zoro walked towards the door calmly and opened it, causing Nami and Usopp to fall down on the floor. "Ouch…" said the sniper as he nursed his broken nose.

He gulped when he felt a dark aura above him and soon noticed that it was Zoro glaring at them.

"Were you eavesdropping?" he demanded in a tone that would frighten many. "W-we we…" Usopp stammered while Nami gulped. "ANSWER!" Zoro yelled in a tone that he rarely used. Both immediately got up and bowed down. "We're very sorry!" Nami and Usopp said in unison.

"Oh dear, it looks like they overheard us." Robin said calmly.

Zoro growled in annoyance and left. Nami waited for his retreating back to disappear down the corridor before she and Usopp began bombarding Robin with questions. "Was that true?" Robin nodded. "It seems like swordsman-san doesn't like his past being revealed. I think it would be better if we give him some time to cool off."

Nami and Usopp looked at each other before nodding.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

Zoro quickly put on a stoic expression as he walked outside but inwardly, he was very pissed. As he walked by the captured marines, he caught Smoker raising an eyebrow. "What's gotten you pissed, brat?" he asked.

"Maybe you calling me brat!" Zoro yelled at him before going up the crow's nest. Smoker frowned. "What's gotten into him?" he asked himself. As he pondered on what may have angered his brother, the marines, especially Tashigi, stared at him with mixed expressions. Mostly confusion and shock were written on their faces though.

'Was he worried about him? And how did he know he was upset when he looked so indifferent?' Tashigi thought.

Robin chuckled at their confused faces. 'Seems like everybody is taking a hint…' she thought with a mysterious smile on her face. She grew an ear on the crow's nest and listened to the conversation between the captain and swordsman.

"Ne, Zoro, wouldn't it be weird if you and Smokey were long lost relatives?" Luffy said as he played with one of Zoro's dumbbells, not noticing the tic that was growing on the said man's forehead.

"I mean you're both grouchy and you look the same." He continued as he tried to lift one of Zoro's large weights. "He also has some green streaks on his hair. Hey! Maybe you're brothers!" Luffy turned to Zoro with an excited grin but it was quickly replaced with worry when he noticed that his first mate was glaring at him.

"GET OUT!" he yelled as he threw Luffy out of the crow's nest, effectively damaging one of the windows.

Robin put on an amused expression. Luffy was right on the spot yet he was so naïve to notice it. She chuckled and went back to reading her book, not knowing that Nami and Usopp weren't the only ones who heard. "Yohoho, things are certainly getting interesting." A familiar figure laughed.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

Yes, Luffy's intuition is always bull's eye but he's still an idiot


End file.
